La Batalla Mas Fail del Universo
by DarkGreil20
Summary: Hola gente de esta comunidad loca hoy les traigo un one-shot de la guerra más Fail de Universo espero que la disfruten


Hola gente de esta comunidad loca hoy les traigo un one-shot de la guerra más Fail de Universo espero que la disfruten

Todo Empieza una mañana que un idiota fue a pasar por el parque pero tardo un chingo y su amigo Supersonic (nombre raro no Xd) fue a buscarlo

Super:maldicion Crazy adonde carajos te fuiste-dijo volando

Crazy:Fui por un poco de CrackCocaines con Mox

Super:QUE!? NO QUE HARIAS TU VENGANZA

Crazy:Ñe detalles...Además tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Super:como que?

Crazy:Como hacerme una pallaringas (#PallaringaNO XD)

Super:es en serio Lucy te va matar amigo (Lucy es La Novia de Super)

Crazy:Ok entonces que me recomiendas hacer?

Super:mmmmmm que te parece una lucha amistosa con mi novia

Crazy:._. Para?

Super:no se solo quiero ver cómo te parte la madre un chica XDDDDD

Crazy:Yo nunca me atrevería a golpear a una chica :C

Super:bueno conmigo

Crazy:OK-Entonces Super le da un golpe con el dedo en la cabeza a Crazy y cae noqueado

Super:oups creo que me pase ten idiota-y le una semilla del ermitaño

Super:Crazy...Crazy mierda lo mate...

Crazy: Hola

Super:Que mierda! No estabas muerto?

Crazy:Respawne

Super:Pero que Carajos?

Crazy:ÑEEE DETALLES

Super:bueno a pelear...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-dijo y se transforman en Sjj

Y Crazy Volvio a morir solo con la explocion del ssj

Super:haaa hay que esperar a que respanie de nuevo

Crazy:ya volvi ahora me toca ser un Sjj

Crazy se transforma en ssj y su cuerpo explota al no soportar tanto poder y vuelve a morir

Super:Hay Mierda!

Crazy:que onda oye que eso haya en el cielo

Super:A ya respauniaste...no sé qué es

Super:ehhh siento muchos kis en esa dirección-dijo asombrado y señalando al este

Crazy:Yo siento algo extraño en el estómago...A espera tengo hambre xD

Super:te di una semilla se supone que no deberías comer en un 2 meses...oye esa no es la liga dela justicia

Crazy:Aqui igual tengo una y saca una liga de goma con una letras que dicen justicia xD

Batman: ése no es el idiota que mato a los otros batmans de las otras dimensiones

Flash: y el otro pendejo que me tiro a la lava

Super y Crazy:o mierda!

Crazy:Que quedo un batman vivo?

Super: al parecer si...diablos...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-DIJO expulsando todo su poder

Y matando de nuevo a Crazy porque estaba a su lado xD  
Super:Ya mierda de nuevo

Liga de la justicia: Pero que carajos?

Super:que ni siquiera me puedo transformar en Hyper Sayajin Full Power sin que lo mate bueno morirá muchas VECES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Dijo Transformándose en Ultra Súper Sayajin 2

Batman: Ve por el Superman.

Superman:OK- Y le da la palisa de su vida a súper porque súper no recordó que la debilidad de superman V:

Super:jajajajjajaj eso esto lo que puede hacer el gran superman bueno y te mostrare que es el poder-dijo dándole un putazo mandarlo a las afueras de la ciudad

Batman:OK biendo como estan las cosas es hora de sacar el arma secreta...Evil vegeta súper sayayin Dios ataca  
Evil vegeta:Entendido  
Super:Pero que!  
Crazy:Ya respaunie:)  
Entonces evil vegeta y Súper elevan su ki y matan a Crazy de nuevo

Super:maldicion crazy bueno soy más fuerte que un Sjj dios asi que no será problema MUEREEE!-dijo hiendo así evil vegeta

Batman: que dije evil vegeta? perdón se llama evil vegetto Ultra Súper Sayayin Dios sorry:) muajjajajjaja

Super:QUE!-dijo y vegetto freno el golpe de Súper con un mano-Hump PATETICO-dijo dándole un putazo a Súper estrellándose en los edificios-AHHHHHHHH

Batman: No te esperabas esa lo traje justo de la dimensión negativa  
Evil Vegito:hum debilucho  
Crazy:Pero todo tiene su contraparte  
Batman: si pero a que te refieres?'  
Crazy:Espera Halo Goku,Vegeta necesitamos su ayuda o mejor dicho a vegetto  
Batman:Nooo que haces?!Vegetto destrúyelo...de nuevo  
Entonces vegetto con solo voltearlo haber mato a Crazy  
Evil Vegetto:Mas fácil de lo que pensé ._.  
Pero a ya Goku y Vegeta están en camino

Super:AHHHHHHHHHH-dandole un patada que lo mando a estrella con un edificio-bien ahora KAME,HAME,HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Y en eso sale Evil vegetto y el recibe el ataque y hubo un explosión,

Super Cansado y adolorido:ahh...creo...que. Lo .logre

el humo se dispersa y sale evil Vegetto intacto: eso es todo bueno lárgate AHORAA! Y paso algo así (pongan esto watch?v=R9p0YzVZBLQ del 0:54 hasta el 1:11)

Super:AHHHHHHHH-Y SE ESTRELLA CON UN EDIFICIO

Evil Vegitto:eso es todo hump patético

Batman:Exelente no hay nada que puedan hacer para detener nuestra venganz...-Fue interrumpido por…

Vegeta:Que dijiste insecto

Goku:Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo

Batman:O no!- Goku y Vegeta se transforman en ssj Dios

Goku y Vegeta:OK ahora fuuuuuuuu Sion jaaaaaaaaa! Batman:Mierda!

Vegito Ssj Dios:Creo que que las cosas ahora is estan parejas

Y llegan Lucy y Arturt En Ultra Sjj Dios 2

Super:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Y EXPLOTA MEDIA CIUDAD Y VEMOS A UN Supersonic Ultra SJJ DIOS 2

Vegitto:creo que are lo mismo AHHHHHHHHHH-y se Transforma en ultra ssj dios 2

Evil vegito:Maldicion son demasiados XC

Vegito:Sera mejor que te rindas si no quieres morir

Batman: No tan rápido todavía tengo un as bajo la manga

Todos: Que! Que planea ahora

Batman: Evil vegito toma este arcillo y póntelo

Todos: mierda un arcillo que planea hacer?

Batman: ahora Broly conviértete en Ultra Super Sayayin Dios 2 y ponte el arcillo

Todos: mierda no!

Broly:A mí nadie me da ordenes

Batman: Pero así te aras más fuerte

Broy:Entendido-Broly se transforma y se lo pone dando como resultado Evil Begity Ultra ssj2 Dios

TODOS:QUE!

Begity:ahora de hacerlos mierda...MUERAN-DESPARENCIENDO Y APERECIENDO FRENTE A NUESTRO PROTRAS MANDANDOLOS A VOLAR A TODOS

Entonces Vegetto aparece por detrás y le da un patada a Begity mandando a volar contra los edificios -je veo que eres fuerte demasiado esto será divertido-y fue contra Vegetto Y empezaron a intercambiar golpe desaparecían y aperacian dándole un putazo al otro y así hasta que los dos se intercambiaron putazo mandando a estrella con contra los edificios los dos

Super:Haa son demasiados poderosos ni cómo ayudar  
Crazy:Exacto literalmente me matan con la vista pero tengo una idea para ayudar a Vegetto  
Super:Cual es?  
Crazy:Porque no le intentamos hablar a Bills y a Wiss para que nos echen una mano  
Super:Buena idea afín se te ocurrió algo-Dándole una pequeña palmadita a Crazy en la espalda y mandándolo a volar y al mismo tiempo matándolo  
Super: Mierda se me olvido que aún estaba transformado

Super:bien este es el plan Lucy y Arturt ayudan a Vegetto yo voy por bills (Arturt es el Primo de Super)

Lucy: Momento amor se supone que somos más fuertes que ellos y además están de vacaciones

Arturt:Cierto...bueno crazy ira con ellos y nosotros ayudamos a Vegetto Super:bien VAMOS!-FUERON CONTRA begity y Lucy le dio un patada en la cara mando a volar y arturt aparece por detrás y le dan un putazo hacia arriba mandándolo a esa dirección y aparece Súper y le da un putazo (mano martillo) y se estrella con el suelo-AHORA-dijo Lucy y en empezaron a tirarle ráfagas de energía y luego los tres hicieron cada uno una Bola DE energía tirándola y hubo una gran explosión

Crazy:en serio mas ya no podre respawnear

Super:CRAZY NO HAY TIEMPO VE CON BILLS Y CONVENSELO CHAOS CONTROL

Crazy:QUE!-Y SE TELETRASPORTO CON EL CONTROL CHAOS

Crazy:Donde estoy a que venia?  
Bills:Que quein dijo eso...o Hola Crazy viejo amigo como estas  
Crazy muere por la mirada de bills  
Bills:Pero que carajoa?  
Mientras tanto en la pelea conBegity

Arturt:VERGAAAAA!-y se estrella en el parque

Begity:eso es todo

Lucy y Super:OYE IDIOTA!-Y LE DAN UNA PATADA A BEGITY Y SE ESTRELLA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD y en eso aparece detrás de ellos y le un putazo a Súper y se estrella en un edificio-AHHHHHHHHH-Y BEGITY VE A Lucy-seré gentil contigo

Lucy:no soy una mujer cualquiera-y golpe a begity y en empiezan a pelar hasta que le dan un golpe a Lucy en el estómago y luego un codazo mandándola a un edificio-AHHHHHHHHHH-y se estrella contra el

Mientras tanto con Crazy

Bills:OK entonces necesitan mi ayuda eee  
Crazy:si la necesitamos  
Bills:que recibire a cambio tiene que ser algo digno de un Dios  
Crazy:Emmmmm...Que tal Pudin?  
Bills:Pudyn! haaa Quiero pudin  
Crazy:ok pero será mejor que no apuremos sino la tierra será destruida...Con todo el pudin en ella  
wiss  
Wiss:Entendido señor  
Y Bills y Wiss van a la tierra  
Crazy:Hey pero no me dejen...MIERDA

Mientras tanto en la pelea con Begity

Super:AHHHHHHHHH-dirijiendose a begity y empiezan a pelear hasta que begitty le dio un putazo y se estrelló en la carretera y en eso aparece Vegetto y le da un patada y empiezan a pelear hasta que Vegetto le da una Patada a Begetty y se estrella en un edificio

Vegetto:diablos sera mas dificil

Begetty:tu tambien idiota seguimos

Vegetto:claro-y empiezan a pelear En otro lugar Super adolorido y cansado:Lucy! Arturt!-ve a alguien-Lucy!-y va corriendo hacia ella-estas bien Lucy: sí. Creo-y dirigen su vista a la pelea-demonios es muy fuerte-en eso llega Arturt

Arturt:primo estas bien

Super:si-y dirigen su vista a la pelea-Crazy grandísimo Idiota Donde estás?-dijo y todos Viendo la Pelea

Mientras tanto

Bills:Porque tardamso tanto el Pudyin me necesita

Wiss: Es que la tierra esa muy lejos de aquí pero en 5 minutos llegamos

Mientras tanto

La pelea sigue y sus poderes están mas o menos parejos Super:al chorizo iré por Crazy-pone sus dedos en la frente y hace la tele transportación

Mientras tanto

Crazy saliendo de la cámara del tiempo de los Dioses que hace que 1 segundo sea 10 años pero sin que la persona envejezca

Crazy:Guau me siento mas poderoso ahora Dios de el entrenamiento (cullo nombre no se a reveldao si que le pondremso Drt xD)

DRT:Claro pues entrenamos 3 minutos ósea 180 años ahora estás listo para ayudar a tus amigos De repente Super llega Super tomando a Crazy del hombro: Te tardaste mucho ya vámonos

Crazy:Espera Pero se fueron a la tierra

DRT:OK?

En la tierra

Y aparecieron Super y Crazy Frente a Lucy y Arturt

Lucy y Arturt:Crazy!

Crazy:hola

Super:que bueno que estés aquí...oye tu ki aumento de una forma titánica-dijo sorprendido-que hiciste

Crazy:bueno lo que paso fue...

Flashback

DRT:Ok entonces tu problema es que eres muy débil no?  
Crazy:Si  
DRT:bueno en esta dimensión es imposible que mueras así que te entrenare por cierto un segundo aquí son 10 años en la dimensión normal pero bueno...Eh te lanzare un ataque y tu intenta esquivarlo  
Crazy:ENTENDIDO  
Drt le lanza un ataque súper veloz a Crazy pero lo logra esquivar  
Drt:bien echo Chócalas!  
Las chocan pero Crazy sale volando  
Crazy;Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Alejandose al infinito  
Drt:mierda me va a tomar algunos años encontrarlo

Crazy:y eso fue lo que paso

Los Demas:ok...

Super:vamos ayuda a Vegetto

Todos:si

Super:Crazy demuestranos todo tu poder

Crazy:bien

Crazy:no necesito transformaciones

Super:Que?

Crazy:Si no necesito potenciadores como un ss Soy como gohan en su fase mística

Super:sabes que si

Crazy:Bueno a qui voy Haaaaaaaa!Haaaaaaaaa Crazy se transforma en un Ultra Super Sayayin DIos fase 3

Super:Increible yo apenas llegue a esa fase pues que isite allí dentro? Crazy:Recuerda 180 años entrenando sin envejecer

Super:OK vamos a partirle la madre a ese Cabron

Lucy y Arturt:Bien AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Y SE TRANSFORMAN EN ULTRA DIOS SUPER SAYAJIN 3

Super:AHHHHHHHHH-Y TAMBIEN SE TRANSFORMA-Vamos!-y fueron a atacar A Begetty Y Vegetto recibe un putazo estrellándose contra un edificio-bien es ahora de acabar es... ehhh

Todos:OYE ESTUPIDO!-y Crazy y Arturt le dan una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar y aparecen Súper y Lucy arriba de él y le dan una patada en toda la cara estrellándose contra el suelo-AHORA-dijo Crazy y todos lanzaron ráfagas de energía

Mente de Super:no hay duda de que entrenaste bien hermano

Mente de Lucy:Bien echo amigo isiste bien

Mente de Arturt:je de un idiota debilucho a un idiota guerrero tienes mis respetos amigo

Y todos cargaron una bola de energía y la lanzaron y hubo una gran explosión

Begetty:No puede ser no puedo hacer nada en contra de ellos solo queda una opcion Begetty eleva su ki demasiado

Begetty:Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Super:No va hacer un kamehameha con todo su ki

Crazy:Y Vegetto esa muy débil para hacer algo al respecto Begitty:Meeeeeeeeeeee

Super:Que vamos hacer?

Crazy:Tengo una idea- y ve a los ojos a Sonic

Super:Un momento estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Crazy:Creo que si

Begitty:HaaaaaaaaaaaMeeeeeee

Crazy y Super elevan su poder lo más alto que les es posible

Crazy Y Super:Fuuuusion Haaaa Dando como resultado SuperCrazy Brolity:Haaaaaa!Dispara su Kamehameha super cargado pero SuperCrazy le lanzan el Craizeyter un ataque que Crazy aprendió en la cámara del tiempo y allí empieza una épica batalla de ataques

Brolity:como pudieron parar mi kamehame ha? No importa usare más ki HAAAAAA!

SuperCrazy:Lo logramos parar a tiempo pero aun asi sigue siendo algo más poderoso que nosotros haaa no importa a darle Haaaaa!

Lucy:que carajos acaba de pasar

Arturt:no tengo menor puta idea

Lucy:ok...bien vamos aber como esta Vegetto

Arturt:bien-y se fueron volando ayudarlo

SuperCrazy:estos poderes son la polla-dijo equivando golpes con si nada Begitty:mierda son mas rápidos

SuperCrazy:exacto-aparece atrás y le da un putazo y se estrella con todos los edificios a su paso

Batman:mierda tengo que acer algo...momento donde esta Superman-y revisa donde esta-está en el sol...excelente

Superman:OK estoy tan cargado que puedo hacerle frente a cualqueira haa ese maldito me las va a pagar-Superman se encarrera desde el espacio para Golpear a Super o mejor Dicho SuperCrazy

SuperCrazy:Este imbécil es más fuerte pero somos más rápidos ja es da más ventaja

Brolity:Hijos de puta apenas los puedo golpear haaa-Entonces llega superman y le da un golpe a SuperCrazy haciendolo estrellar contra el piso Superman:Eso es por madarme a la quinta chingada

Brolity:Hey esta pelea es mía largo de aquí

Superman:No lo creo tu largate de aqui

Brolity:Maldito-Y entonces Superman Y Brolity empiezan a pelear SuperCrazy:OK eso dolió bueno en lo que esos dos están distraídos hay que pensar algo...mmmm somos más rápidos y él es más fuerte lo que necesitamos es un ataque demasiado potente para eliminar a los dos de un golpe...mmmm que tal...lo tengo una Henkidama

Vegetto:Una henkidama me parece buena idea

Lucy: Pero si ellos se dan cuenta te van a atacar y no la podrás hacer

Arturt:NO se preocupen yo me meto a la pelea de esos dos y los distraeré lo que pueda

Vegitto:Yo también voy

Arturt:OKay

SuperCrazy:OK-entonces levanta las manos y la empieza a formar

Pero entonces SuperCrazy empieza a brillar y se separan

Super:Que Carajos paso

Crazy:no tengo la más puta idea

Super:diablos...ehhh tengo un plan yo y Lucy vamos ayudar a los otros y tu Crazy tienes que hacer la genkidama

Crazy:QUE!

Lucy:no hay tiempo...Crazy confio en ti

Super:nuestras vidas están en tus manos Crazy y También la tierra tu puedes Hermano-dijo serio y se fue con Lucy

Crazy:Chorizo...bueno ya que-alza las manos-denme un poco de su energía

Mientras con los demás

Y Super y Lucy van ayudar Arturt y A Vegetto y se meten a la pelea Arturt,Lucy Y Vegetto pelea contra Brolitty mientras Superman Y SuperSonic pelean (irónico no xD)

Super:bien te volveré a partirte la madre

SuperMan:me las pagaras-y empiezan a pelear Superman pelea en serio pero Super solo juega con el esquivando cada golpe y Superman se decespera y le intenta dar y golpe en la cara pero Super desaparece y aparece por detras y le da un putazo y se estrella en suelo y superman es incapaz de moverse

Superman:que mierda paso se supone que soy mas fuerte que tu

Super:bueno te lo explicare para que entiendas tu tubieste una sobrecarga pero que paso al pelear con mis amigos y Brolitty y la perdiste tu eres rival para un Ultra SuperSayajin Dios 2 pero aun 3 estás perdido-y en ese momento SuperSonic le da la paliza de su vida a SuperMan

Mientras con Vegetto,Lucy y Arturt

Lucy:AHHHHHHH-dijo dándole un patada a brolitty mandando a volar pero se frena y se dirige a lucy para golpearla pero Vegetto frena el golpe con una mano

Vegetto:golpear a una chica está mal idiota-y empieza a golpear a Brolitty dándole la paliza de su vida y al final de doy una patada hacia arriba y Lucy y Arturt le dan una patada y se estrella en la carretera

Lucy:bueno eso fue fácil bueno alcemos las manos para dar energía a Crazy-dicho esto los tres alzaron las manos y la genkidama creció un chingo

Crazy:Si denme su energía perras-cuando dijo eso la genkidama se encogía-lo siento lo siento-dijo eso y volvió a crecer xD

Mientras tanto con Súper

Y Súper le da un putazo en la cara a Superman y se estrella en la base de un edificio y Súper aparece frente de el

Superman casi muerto:qui...quien...e...res.. .tu

Super:Yo soy Supersonic Rios Nuñez el sayajin que mato al último kiptoniano ahora MUERE SUPERMAN KAME...HAME...HAAAAAAA!

Superman:AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-desintregrandose y se ve el kamehameha de Súper en el espacio y desaparece

En la tierra

Super:wow fue más fácil de lo que creí bueno ayudar a los demás...ULTRA SUPER KAIO-KEN POR 6!-y se fue a toda velocidad para ayudar a los demás

Mientras con los Demás

Vegetto,Lucy y Arturt le estaban dando la paliza de su vida a Brolitty hasta que

Super:OYE GRANDISMO IDIOTA-voltea y Súper le da un putazo en la cara estrellándose en el suelo

Super:exelente fue buena idea usar el kaio-ken elevado pero bueno crazy ahí va mi energía

Con Batman

Batman: maldición esos idiotas nos van a derrotar-coge un microfono-brolitty hagas lo que hagas no alces las manos

Brolitty:a mí nadie me da órdenes-y el idiota alzo las manos y se le fue toda la energia que le quedaba-ahí mierda-y los demás aprovecharon esto y cargaron su mejor ataque

Super:KAME-HAME-HAAAAAA!

Lucy:RESPLANDOR FINAL!

Arturt:MASENKO!

Vegetto:RESPLANDOR KAMEHAMEHA FINAL!

Brolitty:VERGA!-y se los lleva los ataque combinados desintegrándolo y llevando lo al sol

Batman:NOOOOOOOOO! MIERDA QUE VOY ACER momento la pasilla mal echa del idiota puedo mojarla un 110% y evitar que muera muajajajaja veamos que puedes hacer con esa puta gekidama-y arregla la pastilla y se la traga

Mientras tanto Con Crazy

Crazy:verga ahora que voy hacer con esta genkidama

Vegetto:nose...-y se separaron

Goku:mmmmm

Vegeta: bueno ahora que

Super:nose...

Batman aparece enfrente de ellos

Batman: hola perras

Lucy:q chorizo pero si no tienes poderes

Batman: digamos que modifique es pastilla

Arturt:mierda pero no estas al nivel de nosotros

Super y Vegeta: exacto

Goku:bueno sera divertido

Crazy:al chorizo MUEREEEE BATMAN!

Batman:VERGA!-y crazy le tira la genkidama y Batman se desintegra y la genkidama estaba a 1 km de la tierra

Los Demas:QUE MIERDA ISISTE

Crazy:dah salvar el universo de Batman

Todos:IDIOTA VAS A DESTRUIR LA PUTA DIMENSION CON ESA PUTA GENKIDAMA CON NUESTRA PUTA ENERGIA

Crazy:ñe detalles

Vegeta:grandisimo idiota te voy a... -iba a golpear a Crazy pero Goku lo detuvo

Goku:piensen en algo rápido no voy a detenerlo mucho tiempo-en eso llega bills y wiss

Bills:donde están los idiotas

Super:muertos...oye wiss no tienes algo para teletransportranos por los universos

Wiss:si por

Arturt:por eso-dijo señalando la genkidama que estaba a unos 100 metros del suelo

Wiss:oh entiendo bueno ten esto-y le da un pedazo de cristal-está cargada con energía úsala para teletrasportarte con todos

Super:gracias..Ten bills-y le da un capsula

Bills:que es esto-dijo tomando la capsula

Lucy:es una ración de 90000000000000 años de pudin sabíamos que necesitaríamos tu ayuda algún día sí que empezamos a reunir pudin para ti como recompensa

Bills:gracias nos veremos algún día amigos adiós

Todos: adiós y gracias

Crazy:mandenle mis saludos a Dtr

Bills:entendido

Super:adios amigos CHAOS CONTROL-y se fueron todos ya que Súper

También teletransporto a Bills y A Wiss a su planeta

Y la genkidama toco el suelo y toda la dimensión empieza a destruirse hasta que explota completamente

Continuara….


End file.
